


AU of Palebloods AU

by vamprav



Series: Hair like Moirallegiance, Eyes like Matesprits [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU of an AU, Evil Author Day 2020, Hemospectrum, Multi, Pale bloods, Podfic Welcome, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: A Trollstuck No-Sburb/Sgrub AU of my paleblood AU. Karkat tried to make it into the threshecutioners as a blood anonymous recruit.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Everyone
Series: Hair like Moirallegiance, Eyes like Matesprits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/639695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Minions' writings





	AU of Palebloods AU

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't finished, it might never be finished in all honesty, the fact that I've written it in second person bugs me. I also have no fucking clue where I was going with this, its been a few years, there was probably supposed to be political problems or something because of feferi but *shrugs*. We'll see weither it happens or not

In hindsight, you’re incredibly lucky that you made it this far. And it was all thanks to Eridan and Brodie, not that you’d ever admit it out loud.

It had been just a few weeks after your sixth wriggling day when it had happened. The week before you and all of your friends had gotten together to see if you would solidify into a pack and you had for the most part, Vriska being the only real exception and you were pretty sure that she was broken on some unreachable level that would never be fixed.

A few good things had sprung from it.

Equius had started working on a spinal implant for Tavros so the brown blood could regain mobility in his legs. It would only be necessary until his adult molt but it was still a nice thought.

Eridan had taken a shine to you when he realized you had a sea creature for a lusus, saying you must only be a shade off from being a sea troll, which you vehemently denied at the top of your lungs. He’d gotten over his genocide complex as soon as the pack bond settled but the seadweller snobbery was still in full fighting form.

Gamzee had become your moirail and agreed to sober up. Which had been an ordeal but everyone had survived.

And you’d met Brodie Stride and the three wigglers (Dayvid, Halirn, and Dirkla) he’d taken in when he was two sweeps old. He was only one shade away from being tyrian and he’d never had a lusus, the troll shouldn’t even be alive.

It had been good, amazing even when you’d met his wigglers, who were all your age and would be traveling to the capital with your group. They apparently had a pack of their own made up of two bluebloods, two greens, and a pair of seadwellers.

And they might not have been pack just yet but they were allies and they’d gotten there by the time Conscription had rolled around.

Then Crabdad had gotten into a fight with another lusus and you’d been run out of town with your lusus bleeding out on your back.

You’d made it to the sea and collapses on a beach, sobbing as Crabdad slowly died in your arms.

That’s how Eridan had found him, covered in the mutant blood that ran through your veins and with tears running down your cheeks. You were halfway to a blood rage and the sun was rising and you were ready to die as you stared up at him in blatant defiance of his gills and blood color.

Eridan didn’t kill you.

He took you to his hive, cleaned you up, fed you, messaged Gamzee. And you lived with him and Gamzee until Conscription.

And after as well because your pack is bunking together. The reason for which is an almost eleven foot tall pornographer who had been acting as a lusus for most of his life.

Apparently, Dayvid and Halirn (now Dave and Hal) felt more comfortably surrounded by both packs and Brodie had pulled some strings, the same strings that had allowed the three of you to go into Conscription hemononymous. This made you suspect things about his quadrants but you were never going to voice them because that way madness lies.

And, no, just just no, all of the nos.

But anyway you’re going through the first stage of Ascension which involves school feeding, regular exercise, and waiting for everyone to go through their adult molt. It generally takes half a sweep for the entire process - mostly due to the sea dwellers - and then you get sorted into specialization.

Then, in what feels like a blink, most of your pack are adults and most of the rest of the young trolls are adults too. And you still haven’t hit your molt and neither have Hal or Dave, only the blues and up to go.

And then Terezi hits her molt.

And then Johnal and Janeth.

And then Equius.

And you’re starting to worry that you’ll never molt, never become a full fledged adult because you’re fucking blood won’t let you.

It’s stupid, you know it’s stupid, because when you molt your mutant blood will be on display for everyone to see and you’d probably be culled the instant you emerged from the seawater. Because that’s the other thing, Eridan had managed to buy your entire pack a place in the saltwater pools that were normally exclusively reserved for highbloods.

And then Gamzee hits his molt and Eridan starts to look worried.

He pulls you aside one day and asks, “Wwhen are you going to hit? People are starting to get suspicious. I’vve started spreading the species of your lusus around to throww people off the scent but Davve and Hal havven’t hit either and once I do…”

“I don’t know when I’ll hit.” You’d told him in a low voice. “I don’t know if I’ll hit or if I’ll just be stuck like this forever and I’ve got no clue what’s going on with those two but you need to promise me something. Protect the others, I know they’re land dwellers and you’re not but you need to keep them safe, especially if Feferi doesn’t win against the Empress.”

He’d looked vaguely sick but he’d nodded anyway.

And then he, Dave, you, and Hal hit at exactly the same time, gorging yourselves to the point that everyone stares at you with wide, slightly terrified eyes. Everyone who wasn’t your pack, anyway. The pack just kept feeding you, a steady rotation of trolls going to get food and coming back. You are starting to realize that half of Eridan’s food is also ending up on your plate, or Dave’s, or Hal’s as you stuff your faces.

There is the ominous feeling of skin beginning to stretch tight over your spine. You have done pretty much nothing but eat all week long. It’s not much of a surprise by now, since you’ve seen the process at least a hundred times already but it is amazingly uncomfortable.

You bolt to your feet and sprint toward the stairs leading to the saltwater pool where you’ll be going through your molt. Dave and Hal aren’t far behind you and Eridan isn’t far behind them, growling at anyone who was too close to the three of you as you fled to the caverns.

Someone, a big, burly, blue fucker goes to follow you and Eridan is on him in less time than it takes to blink.

And suddenly there is blood.

A lot of blood.

Like so much blood it would make a subjuggler proud.

And everyone who was close to you on your mad dash towards the stairs absconds to the far sides of the communal nutrition block. If this was any other time you would have probably laughed but you were already in the stairwell and racing down toward the pool.

When you see the greenish blue water and the adults guarding the trolls inside you jump the last couple of stairs and start stripping because you can feel your skin splitting and you want to be in the water before they kill you. You want to be asleep for that.

You and the three members of your pack stumble into the water and Eridan herds you toward a corner. You all collapse there with Dave and Hal next to you and Eridan on the outside like he’s trying to protect you.

Then the world fades into darkness.

~*****~

**Be Brodie:**

You wake up from a dead sleep and leap out of the pile in a flash.

Your moirail blinks up at you.

“What’s all and got up into your metal retaining device, my fine motherfucker?” He asks.

“Something’s off.” You say and go for your husktop.

timaeusTestified [TT] started trolling  terminalVelocity [TV]

TT: Dave, Hal, Karkat, and Eridan just started their adult molt.

TV: Shit.

TV: Please, tell me you’ve got eyes on them.

TT: We’re organizing a schedule in the stairwell.

TT: Equius is down next to the pool looking intimidating.

TT: Mmm. All black skin and rippling muscle.

TV: Good.

TV: I’m going to pull a few strings.

TT: One sec, he’s coming back up.

TV: And never tell me about Equius’s muscles ever again.

TV: I’ll wait.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased trolling  terminalVelocity [TV]

timaeusTestified [TT] started trolling  terminalVelocity [TV]

TT: Good news or bad news.

TV: Good news.

TT: Alright.

TT: Dave and Hal aren’t going to get culled.

TT: Bad news.

TT: Dave, Hal, and Karkat all have white hair now

TT: Bro.

terminalVelocity [TV] is now idle

You stare at the screen, frozen in shock. You handled Hal and Dave being mutants. You handled them having bright red blood. You handled them having a pack full of highbloods and lowbloods with a variety of psychic powers.

What you can not handle is two of your precious little wigglers being… being…

You don’t realize you’re making tiny distressed sounds until your moirail wraps an arm around your chest and is papping the side of your face. He’s reading over your shoulder.

“Miracles.” He breathes.

‘Don’t look,’ you want to yell, ‘don’t look. Don’t see. They’re mine.’

You need to protect them.

Dave and Hal and Dirk and Karkat and their pack. They’re yours, all yours and you refuse to let someone else hurt them.

But… but Kurloz is your moirail. And two of your wigglers are palebloods and no one hurts a paleblood.

You take a deep breathe and look back at your screen.

TT: I’m gonna give you a minute.

terminalVelocity [TV] is no longer idle

TV: Alright.

TV: Kurloz was looking over my shoulder.

TV: Who else knows?

TT: Great.

TT: The guards.

TV: So everyone.

TV: Her Imperial Condescension probably knows by now.

TV: Shit.

timaeusTestified [TT] stopped trolling  terminalVelocity [TV]

You lean away from the screen and into the arms of your moirail.

“We thought they’d be culled.” You breathed.

“Why ever the fuck would you think that, motherfucker?” He asks as he carries you back to the pile.

You yawn and snuggle down into the blankets underneath you. “They didn’t have white blood when I got them. I thought they were mutants.”

“Oh?”

“Mm-hm.” You mumbled half asleep. “Blood like the brightest red candy.”

Kurloz goes stiff and you crack open one eye to stare at him.

“Candy red?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You hum. “What of it?”

Kurloz clears his throat and wraps himself tighter around you, looking slightly guilty. “Tomorrow, palebro.”

So you let it be.

~*****~

**Be Equius:**

You are sitting on the chair John had dragged down to the pool where your packmates has been molting. He is almost as STRONG as you are and the chair was quite helpful since it allowed you a place to rest while you and Nepeta guard your packmates.

It has been almost a day since their molts began and a steady stream of intruders has been coming to gop at them. You have managed to turn most of them away but you weren’t even going to try to turn away the two highblood subjugglers flanking the main entrance. They hadn’t seemed interested in your four packmates but they were starting to make you nervous.

centuarsTesticle [CT] started trolling  timaeusTestified [TT]

CT: D --> There are two highb100d guards on the door.

CT: D --> They have subjuggler clubs.

TT: Oh, really.

TT: Let me check something.

timeausTestified [TT] is now idle

timeausTestified [TT]  is no longer idle

TT: Bro’s moirail sent them.

TT: They have orders not to harm our pack and they’ll keep most of the onlookers out.

There is a sound like a canon going off and you turn to see Eridan brake the surface of the water teeth bared, fin’s flared, and snarling. He takes one look at you and relaxes minutely.

“Watch them.” He growls at you and all you can do is nod as he blurs towards the stairs to the communal nutrition block.

TT: Equius.

TT: Equius are you still there.

CT: D --> Eridan has woken from his trance.

CT: D --> I believe he has gone to get more food.

~*****~

**Be Dirk:**

You look up from your phone as Eridan bursts into the block, eyes wild and hair hanging around his face instead of gelled within an inch of its life.

Dead silence.

You pick up your plate and flashstep to his side. Most of the rest of your pack follows as Eridan inhales your food.

He should have been in the pools for another week at least. His growth should be stunted but he he was actually taller than he should be at this stage and his skin was darker too.

His horns were larger, his claws longer, and his eyes are an unnatural, glowing purple. His skin was almost as black as a full adult’s skin. The only one in the pack currently taller than him was Gamzee and that wasn’t saying much considering how tall the purple blood had gotten after his molt had finished.

Eridan also had more muscle than a seadweller really should.

You were doomed to be surrounded by attractive, muscular men with no interest in your nook. Why does the universe hate you?

Not that you thought that Eridan would ever be interested in you or that you were interested in him but the point still stood. You really, really needed to get laid, you haven’t had sex since you molted. In fact you have never been laid and it is beginning to piss you off.

You take a step back and passed Eridan to slip down the stairs. You flashstep to the bottom and look around. Equius is sitting in the chair John had dragged down and there were in fact two subjugglers standing at the main entrance. You actually recognize them, vaguely, from the one time Bro was able to visit you after his Ascension. You were pretty sure they were his personal guard.

The female on the left nods to you with a savage grin on her face. “Hey, there.” She purrs at you and a shiver of  _ wrong _ goes down your spine.

Equius growls and you shiver for a completely different reason. You turn to him, ignoring the subjugglers.

“He’s eating.” You tell him. “He’ll probably be back down in a few minutes. How are they doing?”

“As well as can be expected.” Equius replies as you stride over to lean against the arm of his chair. He’s started sweating. “No one has tried to disturb them or do anything more inappropriate than look.”

You nod, making an absent minded sound as you scan the waters for where your packmates are located. It’s hard to spot them against the dark grey of the pool’s rock walls but your eyes have always been sharper than most and the bright white hair is like a sign saying, ‘HEY! THERE ARE THREE PALE BLOODS OVER HERE!’ in flashing neon letters. But Eridan picked a good spot to put them, they’re mostly hidden by an outcropping in the cave wall, surrounded on three sides by rock, and he could probably lay his entire body across the only remaining side with little difficulty.

They do not appear to be in any immediate danger so you turn back to your packmate and hike yourself up to sit on the chair’s arm. “I’ll watch the subjugglers, you keep an eye on the stairs.” You tell him.

He nods and turns to stare at the staircase, he’s sweating even harder than before. He keeps flicking glances at you out of the corner of his eyes and his cheeks are bright indigo.

Well, that’s interesting. Maybe you won’t die a virgin after all.

“Do you think this will happen tomorrow as well?” He asks.

You hum and turn to stare down the two subjugglers, they shift nervously. You look enough like your brother to make anyone who knows who his quadrants are nervous.

“It’s possible,” you say, “seadwellers generally leave the pools at predictable intervals, it’s the purple bloods that you normally have to worry about. Though they normally don’t come out after a day, now do they?”

“Um, no.”

“Hm. Maybe we can organize a picnic to prevent disruptions in the communal nutrition block.” You muse and lean back, spine connecting with Equius’s shoulder.

He made a sound that you’d heard Nepeta make, once,when Kanaya and Rose finally kissed, and his blush began to spread.

“So, does Nepeta know who in are pack are paired up yet? Bro’s probably going to pull a few strings with the legislacerators to get a look at the old pale blood laws and Terezi’s gone into a research binge, Kanaya and Rose are helping with that. So far they’ve found accounts of small packs not required to donate to the drones because they had a pale blood among them. But just in case…” You trail off.

“I believe that she has gone off to update her ‘shipping wall’ but I will check.” He huffs and pulls out a phone.

You wait, glaring at the female subjuggler as she shifts to move towards you, a look of anger on her face. She freezes as you growl at her and moves backwards.

You did not like females. Well, you liked Jane and Terezi and Feferi and all the other girls in your pack and Roxy was your moirail. But you didn’t like them like  _ that _ . Even though you’d never tried it you had thought about it quite a bit and had come to the conclusion, after Roxy had played the part of a very cold mannequin, that women were too curvy to do anything for you sexually.

And then they’d met John and Jake and you were forever doomed to lust after oblivious idiots with more muscle than brain. Equius was actually an irregularity in regards to this, since he was almost as good at robotics as you were and that made things even worse. He wasn’t just sexy, he was smart too and that made him sexier. It was the most frustrating thing ever and you want him to just bend you over and pail you already.

You have no idea why he hasn’t done it already now that you can tell that he wants you. He might actually be drooling a bit now, because he is not wearing sleeves and you aren’t wearing a shirt and your bare skin is touching.

You smirk to yourself and stretch a bit, arching against Equius’s shoulder. You hear him gulp, there’s the ticket. Your life was beginning to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I can't figure out how to color the text, I know, it's fine.


End file.
